Siete segundos
by azaak
Summary: Esta es la historia de un beso y los sentimientos encontrados en él. Reto de LPdF. Drabble HHr.


_Bueno en primer lugar dar la enhorabuena a _**Caelius**_ por haber ganado el drabble anterior y decir que la idea original de este drabble 55 es suya y los personajes de J.K. Rowling, yo solo le doy un poco de forma a la idea._

_Mi enhorabuena a __**Gabrielle**__, a __**Dra.Hueso**__, a __**HeRmY**__ y a __**Hikari**__, las otras participantes, lo suyo si que son drabbles buenos de verdad._

_La propuesta del drabble es la siguiente:_

_DRABBLE 55_

_-Quiero los sentimientos que pasan por el corazón de una persona antes, durante y después de un contacto físico como lo es un beso, vamos lo que se les pase por la cabeza._

_-El beso puede ser entre la pareja que deseen, por supuesto, respetando las parejas que todos y cada uno de nosotros aceptamos._

_-Tanto el tiempo como el lugar lo dejo a su libre elección, al igual que la situación y la acción en torno a la que gire el beso._

_-Máximo de 400 palabras._

_Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pues como no podía ser de otra manera le dedico este drabble a mi **_**chofisrad**_** querida, que la quiero muchísimo y siempre logra emocionarme con sus maravillosos fics. Un besazo mi niña.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SIETE SEGUNDOS**

Siete segundos.

Ese es el eterno momento que dura la distancia entre nosotros. Siento tu aliento en mi boca, la distancia se acorta y por fin puedo sentir tus labios sobre los míos.

Apenas un roce, y nuestras bocas ya se buscan con desesperación. La vida se me va en ese beso, que dura apenas un instante, un instante que se convierte en eternidad al recibir tan ansiado beso.

Siete segundos.

Una eternidad en nuestras bocas, y un suspiro en nuestros corazones. Tan efímero como una palabra que se lleva el viento, pero grabado a fuego en el corazón.

Soy el niño que vivió, pero no he vivido de verdad hasta el momento en que he probado tus labios, bálsamo de aire para mis sentidos, esencia de vida para mi alma.

Siete segundos.

Ese es el tiempo que dura el roce de nuestros labios y ese es el tiempo que toco el cielo con la punta de los dedos, porque solo tú consigues con un simple gesto que olvide todas mis preocupaciones.

Y nuestras bocas siguen danzando en armonía, arrancándome el alma en cada sacudida que siente mi corazón al recordar que te tengo entre mis brazos y que estoy besando tus labios.

Siete segundos.

Y ya has conseguido introducirte debajo de mi piel, donde nadie ha estado jamás y hay tanto dolor acumulado que duele al respirar. Donde se almacena tanta soledad y tristeza de años de sufrimiento. Donde solo tú, Hermione Granger, conseguirías llegar y deshacer el nudo tantos años enredado.

Unidos no solo por nuestros labios, sino por siete años de amistad, vuelan libres los recuerdos de tantos momentos compartidos y tantas situaciones vividas en las que ninguno de los dos dudamos en dar la vida por el otro.

Siete segundos.

Mi espíritu vuela por infinitos parajes en busca de la respuesta al por qué de tanta felicidad nunca antes sentida por mi corazón. El por qué despiertas en mí este sentimiento de necesidad y de total dependencia de ti, al que solo puedo encontrar una respuesta: amor.

Y llegamos a la culminación de nuestro beso, en el que ha quedado impresa mi alma, que ahora te pertenece por completo, adherida de por vida a la tuya, juntas para siempre mas allá de la muerte.

Siete segundos.

Un suspiro para contemplarte.

Siete segundos.

Un instante para algunos, la eternidad para nosotros.

Y de nuevo vuelvo a besarte…

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno esta historia llevaba algún tiempo escrita, pero no me había animado a publicarla, así que me he animado a subirla para este drabble, ya que es tan cortita (mis one – shorts siempre sobrepasan las hojas que yo me propongo como máximo) y ya que trataba el tema propuesto por __**Caelius**_

_En total tiene 400 palabras justas, sin contar el titulo. Y bueno se puede decir que este es mi primer drabble y por casualidad._

_Otra cosa, no se si os habréis dado cuenta pero he utilizado un poco el simbolismo del numero siete. En el fic esta escrito siete veces el nombre del drabble "siete segundos", sin contar con el titulo. El beso llega en su séptimo curso y su séptimo año de amistad y dura siete segundos. Paranoias mías en un dia en que la inspiración me desbordó._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
